


一颗永流传

by plotdog



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, idk whether i can finish it but wth most work i start died unfinished, post-ep6
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another time for Han Solo's stupidly falling into a trap and whining "where the hell is Luke when I need him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“把手举起来，索罗。”他的背后响起一声喝令。语调耳熟，仿佛往日噩梦重新来袭。

韩•索罗僵在了原地。他别无选择，因为紧跟着喝令的，是爆能步枪充能的“嘀嘀”声。原本飞快摸向枪带的手停在了半路，韩摊平手掌，沿着身体两侧举到了耳朵根。

“旧日重来，嗯哼？”他貌似随意地回答，一边用谨慎计量好的步伐缓缓转向他的宿敌，免得对方被过大的动作惊到，一紧张就扣动了扳机。

在他面前的正是那位熟悉的“旧人”——一名面庞覆满暗绿鳞甲的蜥蜴人。他的三根趾爪间端着一口细长的枪管，稍有低头，用一只夹在金黄眼皮间的褐红色眼珠直勾勾地锁定了枪口下的猎物。博斯克，这位赏金猎人，一度以猎杀伍基人为荣；现在，即使生意来源拓广了，他还是将追捕韩•索罗和楚巴卡当作了终身爱好。

博斯克张开嘴，语音从宇宙翻译器里嗡嗡响起。“把那块石头交出来，索罗。”

“我不知道你指的是什么。”韩把双手抱在了脑后。“你瞧，像塔图因这种地界，沙子、泥巴、石头，一样不缺。从这么多石头里挑拣出一颗给你，实在是有点困难。”

“假装无知是无用的，狡猾的人类。它就在你裤子口袋里。”他说话声低低的，音调沉稳。虽然愠怒，但一名合格的赏金猎人必须掌控住自己的脾气。失去耐心，他们将沦为徒有军火的走卒。

韩瘪了瘪嘴。他知道博斯克在想什么，无非是那架可怜的飞船。当年他把“千年隼”号降落在博斯克的飞船上，导致那艘精巧的小船硬生生地被压成了一滩碎片。怪可惜的，但如果他不这么做，丘仔的族人们就免不了被猎杀的厄运了。

透过一双红眼，博斯克积压多年的怨恨撩起了一条火舌。可是凭着赏金猎人冷酷的头脑，他往火苗上泼了点凉水，只允许那堆柴禾“吱吱”地冒闷烟。还不够火候。

“那就可惜了，我的口袋里什么也没有，除了一块饼子，”韩弯起了嘴角，“——来自斯坦内斯港的蜥蜴肉派。”

话音未落，韩从衣领后方的暗袋里扯出一杆爆能枪，膀子一抡，灵活地把枪甩到了身前，端稳，对着博斯克的脑门按动了扳机。

火花四溅，枪声震耳，伴着博斯克的一声咆哮。烟雾消散的时候，赏金猎人已经后仰着地。韩一脚上前，将博斯克的枪支踢开。再看它的主人，已经陷入昏迷，表情混杂着愤怒和惊讶，凝固在他的脸上。如果没有额头上那层与生俱来的厚鳞，他的状况就不仅仅像晕过去这么轻微了。

韩满意地哼了一声，准备见好就溜，他还有事要办呢。毕竟这里以前是赫特人贾巴的地盘，只要待久了，他随时都可能撞见某个恩怨未了的熟人。他拍了拍藏在左胸口袋里的硬物，确认完好无损，才放心地把枪往枪套里送。神不知鬼不觉地转移物件一直是韩的拿手好戏。

突然间，空气里似有一丝扰动，将一个激灵送上他的后颈。未等有所动作，韩的手指就传来一阵刺痛，随之而来的是整条胳膊的靡软。

爆能枪闷声掉进了松软的泥地里。糟糕，他右手中了暗针，扎在皮肤表面，麻醉剂却已流贯血脉。他一边用另一只手拔下针头丢掉，一边转回身，发现有一片乌压压的人影不知何时包抄到了他的背后。在昏黑的采光下，他看不清这些人究竟是谁，来自何方势力。但他的鼻子很灵。闻起来熟得不能再熟了——烟草味，苔藓味，还有蛰伏在泥地里肥胖的爬行动物的脂肪味——

——一条肥硕的爬虫从黑暗的角落慢吞吞地滑了出来，身形渐渐显露在光线中。它黄绿而皱褶的皮肤，污浊而阔大的眼睛，无一不使人联想到一度在塔图因横行称霸的赫特人贾巴。然而，即使肥胖如斯，眼前的赫特人还是比昔日的贾巴小了一圈，应该尚处赫特人的年少时期。

“韩•索罗，”这个赫特人开口，居然是通用语，“欢迎回来。”

“请问你是……？”完好手握住另一只的手腕，举在了胸前。这回韩不敢轻举妄动了，黑影里亮起了电浆杖头的紫色光芒，一盏接着一盏。

“我是赫特人鞣塔，赫特人贾巴之子。”

哦，这就是报应了。望着冷光下攒动的人影，韩有些懊丧。他先前怎么会觉得贾巴的势力已经被一举剿清了呢？不该就这样冒冒失失地只身返回贾巴的宫殿，至少应该带上丘仔。即使两个人不足以打败这么多人，但足以趁乱逃脱了，就像以前一样。考虑到这回行动的秘密性，他担心他的老朋友会管不住口风。不是不信任，而是——他想到一个词——隐私。

如果这条命交代在了这里，那真是颜面尽失。再怎么说，他可是新共和的将军！也许赫特人会考虑到这副筹码。但潜意识里他知道这条路行不通——赫特人的家庭意识很重，如果是为父报仇，他们才不会被一点小钱贿赂。

一意孤行。他耳边响起一个很像莱娅的声音，但很快把这声音甩开了。还没到自责的时候，快点开动脑筋！他催促着自己。可是，一贯机智的大脑似乎受到了麻药的影响，昏昏沉沉的。在这种情况下，他没法管住自己的嘴巴。

“有幸见过令尊最后一面，当然，‘见过’只是打比方，你知道的，当时我什么也看不清，”除了烈日在沙丘间投出的刺目白光，加上依稀的黑衣人影，“我们渊源可不浅啊。”

鞣塔没作声，慢悠悠地绕着韩游了一周，尾巴在地面拖曳，留下一周粘液。“你偷走了属于我父亲的东西。你应当偿还——”

“那是我的！”韩大声抗议，音落顿觉失言。他不该承认的。

“——还有我父亲的性命。”赫特人转完圈，回到了韩的面前。

几个加莫猪猡守卫一拥而上，摘走了韩的枪套，又不顾反抗，将他两条手臂反绑到了腰后。

“老实点，不然有你好受。”一个提列克人也跟上前来，危险地用锁链顶了顶韩的肩背。他的一双头尾长着脓疮，湿哒哒地从后脑勺拖了下来。

现在他们在搜他身，粗暴地捅穿每一个口袋，翻出了许多不相干的小零碎。匕首、弹夹、蜥蜴肉饼，最终轮到了胸口扣严了的口袋。提列克人不客气地把一整块前襟撕了下来，分别向左右两边扯开。“嗤啦”一声，一团东西轻飘飘地掉到了地上。他哼哧哼哧地弯下腰，把东西捡了起来。端在眼前一看，却发现不是想象中的石头，而是一片叠了又叠的纸片。

“什么都没有！”他怒气冲冲地嚷道，可能以为对主子的敌人表现出敌意能赢得主子的好感。

“检查那纸片。”鞣塔下令，“可能有玄机，不然他不会藏那么严。”

哦嗬，他们连鞋跟里的银牙签都搜出来了，反倒认为这才是事关重要的部件？韩有点担心，但随即想起了自己设下的“玄机”，不禁被自己的才智所折服。

“这是什么东西？”提列克人捧起摊开的纸片。宽阔的纸面上滑着难以辨识的图案，仿佛涂鸦一般。大小不一的墨点仿佛是随机散落的，可又有某种奇怪的协调感。在其中一个墨点边，一行小字昭告了此幅“涂鸦”的真实身份——“宝贝”。

这是一幅藏宝图。

韩很无奈，如果不是记录方式特殊，他早就可以背下图案，把原稿扔掉了，不像现在这样，教他们找到了逼供的切入点。

“听着，这不是什么了不得的宝物，个人的纪念品罢了。再说，这本来就是我的东西，”韩觉得有必要再替自己辩护一回，“一直是我的，随身携带，直到贾巴派人把它夺走了！”

他所言非虚。那时他刚从碳凝噩梦中清醒过来，头脑中只剩持续了半年的浑浑噩噩，没有意识到被旁人掏走了什么。直到恩多战役结束之后，他才想起来又这桩事。离开科洛桑的时候，他只想悄无声息地回来了结此事，把石头挖走，交给懂行的人瞧瞧——他知道那东西多少和原力有点干系。

卢克——他知道他年轻的朋友近年来一直沉溺于追寻旧时代的遗迹，从帕尔帕廷的私库，到蛮荒星球的原野，都留下了卢克寻找原力使用卷宗的足迹。出于某种私心，韩一直没有真正的机会告诉过卢克这颗石头的存在。再说，自从成为一名绝地武士之后，卢克就像一道在雾霭中的身影，直到他的朋友们遇险，那道亮闪闪的光剑才会隔着浓浓的白烟亮起来。

现在呢？卢克当然不会就这样从天窗外跳进来。

不知怎么，韩发现自己竟然在心底埋怨了起来。他知道产生这样的想法是不对的。卢克可能在任何一个地方，最后一次得知他的行踪，他还是从兰多那里得知的。兰多说卢克开着X翼到贝斯坪续了一次燃料，不久就离开了。他走之前说要去什么水晶矿。

兰多在全息通讯器那头使劲摇头，说他早年间跑不法生意的时候就已经去那里淘过金了，一无所获。曾经旧绝敌团的宝藏在帝国军队的碾压下早已坍塌，落足那里，只有颓倒的冰川和无尽的雪原。他告诉韩的时候，只打算交代卢克的去向，却没想到敲打了韩心里别的心思。

他想起某颗掩藏在塔图因沙地里的小石头。很小，只有鸡蛋那么大，但是上面有一条细微的裂缝。透过岩石间发丝般粗细的裂痕，可以看到里面漏出的一丁点光泽。

水晶的光泽。莹蓝的，清澈的，水一般的光泽。他不知道那是什么玩意儿，就在赌盘上赢得了它。赌局对于韩·索罗来说永远是个命数难定之地，他在这里赢得过他的千年隼，赢得过旧时代家族的传令戒指，输没了丘仔，然后又把他赢了回来。疑似值钱的矿石只不过是一件寻常的筹码。

但是走出赌场，准备把它转手掉的时候，这颗小到握不满一手心的石子儿竟然给他招来了大麻烦。一眨眼间，暴风兵就在当铺外面围成了一个圈儿，借故离开的当铺伙计就站在他们身后。默声诅咒之后，韩把石头藏在了不适宜透露的地方，躲过了搜查，随后溜出集市，把石头装进弹药匣，埋在了光秃秃的荒漠里。

他原来指望这一回可以安然无恙地取回属于他的东西。看着一张张逼近的犄角脸，他抬起手，呵呵凑笑，“真的，如果我知道该怎么跟你们解释就好了……但是，你看这张纸，多少年前的破玩意儿，我真的一点都不记得。”

“唔，是这样吗？”鞣塔从手下人手里接过纸片，努力向上方举起，歪过头来，用一只巨大的眼睛盯着看，当然对那些圈圈点点毫无头绪。“那也无妨，赫特人不会在意这点小财宝。”接着就把地图丢进了地上积水的坑里。地图上浅褐色的墨水渐渐在污水里消融开来，接着是松脆的纸张，很快只剩一团草浆。

“你——”韩瞪大了眼睛。他眼睛其实不小，只是平日里一直习惯性地眯缝着。“唉呀，你你你！”

他只想大喊，你叫我白跑一趟了！水晶，光剑，通通别想了！虽然在心底，他隐隐地恐慌这不是什么造光剑的水晶，卢克接到手上之后只会客气地安慰他没关系。但现在，他可没办法完全凭自己一颗糊涂脑子记起将近十年前急匆匆中埋下的小匣子。

韩·索罗露出了那种会被莱娅叫做“韩·索罗式”的白眼，一种把眼珠瞪到上方眼皮，一动不动地瞧着他的仇家的方式。这种瞪视一般出现在他对对手的本事无可奈何，并且对自己陷入的局面也无可奈何的时候。他一直觉得这种眼神绝对没有她说的那么绝望，相反，能够表达出他面对绝境时候的英勇。他就用这种眼神招呼过审讯椅前的达斯·维达。

正如他不能靠眼神推翻达斯·维达的审讯探针，现在他也不能靠眼神推翻举在头顶的木槌。

哦，别又来。韩嘴巴闭紧，朝下瘪了回嘴角，接着又噘着嘴龇出一口牙。在脑门一振、眼前冒黑之前，他看到了抡锤子的加莫守卫的肥脸上露出了困惑的表情。


	2. Chapter 2

石子从离地一人高的半空中砸了下来，阵图溃败，一颗紧跟着一颗，滚进湿漉漉的草丛中。卢克睁开眼睛，垂下盘在一起的双腿，缓缓地落在地面上。鞋底触感松软，泥土中还蓄养着上一场降雨留下的恩泽。环顾四周，吸声静闻，他没有听到异动。只有风声从林间呼啸而来，摇动着头顶的枝叶。清晨的凉意已经退却，闷热随着氤氲的水汽和明朗的阳光重新笼罩回地面。

卢克拽了拽睡袍的下摆，有些野草窜得很高，会把叶梢沾的泥水蹭到布上。一边往屋里走，他一边思索着刚才击中他的幻境。不够刺耳，但足够清晰。将思维探出体外，在原力中漫无目的地巡游时，他听到了熟悉的扰动，如同在水潭中丢下饵料，引来熟识的鱼群。有位与他关系亲近的朋友正在遭受磨难，他需要去探明真相。经历了刚才的当头棒喝，他无法重新沉浸于冥想之中。和莱娅讨论此事是更好的选择。

推门走进起居室，他把木拖鞋留在了门外。虽想征得房屋主人的同意，但事态颇为紧急，他只能默念一声抱歉，打开了通讯器。

莱娅蓝色的影子被投影器投在了半空中。她目光灼灼地看着卢克，似乎刚从一场辩论的半场休息中离开。上一次联系上她的时候，莱娅正在科洛桑，与科瑞利亚集团商讨建造共和国舰队的协定。

对于政治事务，卢克往往爱莫能助。在没有军事行动的时日里，他会继续梳理前代绝地教会留下的残卷。旧日岁月中，他们守卫了旧共和国；卢克也想寻找到一些对原力敏感的人，分享他收集到的书籍，教授他从欧比旺和尤达那里习得的知识，然后说服他们留下来，和他一起为新共和国效力。在此之前，他只能尽力完成莱娅委托给他的任务。

没等他开口问候，莱娅就抢先一步，向他丢出问题。

“卢克，”她的神情很紧张，“你有没有察觉到，有人陷入了危险？”

“是的，我刚才冥想的时候发现了。一条一直隐隐存在的连结突然失去了回馈，而且是被强制掐断的。既然你也察觉到了，想必这是我们共同的朋友。”

莱娅的眉间深深地凹陷下去，她的脸庞上浮现出忧愁的神色。“有了你的辅证，我现在能确认了。我想，卢克，这个受到伤害的人，是韩。”

听到这句，卢克有些惊讶，“他没有跟你在一起？我以为和科瑞利亚的商谈需要他出场。”

莱娅轻轻摇头，“商谈已经结束一星期了。按照原计划韩只要把他的表兄送到太空港，没想到，他随后就告诉我，他有点事要处理，就直接离开了，连千年隼都没开走。”

“千年隼都没开走？”这就奇妙了，“他有没有说要去哪里？”

莱娅耸了耸肩，很是无奈，但满脸的无奈无法掩盖眼神中蕴含的忧虑，“他说了，塔图因。”

吻别了这座私宅的主人——她睡在床上没有完全清醒——卢克穿回了他的短款绝地袍，又在胸前别上体征控制盒。他没有什么行李，只有一柄挂在腰上的光剑。就要爬上X翼的时候，他看到她披着晨衣摇摇晃晃地走了出来，扶着门框。

“有什么急事，现在就要离开？”

卢克有些抱歉，但是事关韩的性命存亡。他还是跳下扶梯，搂住她。“我不得不走，我最好的朋友遇到了危险。”

“我能帮得上忙吗？”

“这回不能，”卢克轻轻地拍了拍她的后背，“这回不能。”

从太空俯视塔图因熟悉的棕黄色地表，卢克知道自己永远不会真正地离开家乡。他回过欧文和贝露的湿气农场，已经被帝国廉价拍卖给了他们过去的邻居。他们留卢克吃了一顿晚饭，坐在曾经熟悉的岩洞，一切却已截然不同。这家好心人想把卢克小时候的东西送还给他。卢克只拿走了一只木盒。

“这是比格斯·夜明者送我的，”他向那家人解释，“他那时是我最好的朋友。”

他曾经最好的朋友，在雅汶战役的炮火中化为一缕宇宙尘埃。那本来也应该是卢克的命运，如果韩没有转换心意，及时赶到。与他相识的七年以来，韩挺身而出拯救他的场合已经数不胜数，他却记得自己救他的次数。他总觉得自己欠着韩。

韩听到他的想法之后，只会说他太较真。他会说，“我需要你这小鬼救？我能摆平所有的事。”

但这一回，卢克相信必须轮到自己出手了。韩·索罗或许能凭当宇宙海盗练出来的一身本事侥幸逃脱各种难堪的窘境，但这一回他真的孤身一人，没有楚伊或者任何人的协助。

卢克从后座里掏出一件厚实的粗布袍子，盖住了身上深黑色的绝地装束。他掀起兜帽盖住自己的脸，给太空港的职工付了信用点，匆匆地隐入了人群。

他需要消息源。韩·索罗来到莫斯·艾斯利，不会一点踪迹也不留。按照以往的经验，卢克知道韩可能会在酒吧停留片刻。他把袍子裹紧了一点，钻进了一家熟悉的酒吧。

政权的交替对这间小小的酒吧影响颇微。他还记得欧比-旺带着还是农场男孩的自己走进这家酒吧的那天，那时他还不被允许购买酒精饮料。卢克点了一杯橙黄色的啤酒，用沉重的酒杯遮住自己大半张脸，一双敏锐的眼睛在吵闹的酒吧中四下逡巡。

“想找什么人？”有人用当地语粗声地问他，声音压得很低，勉强从乐队的演奏中分离出来。卢克转过头，看见问他的人是酒保。他是新来的，蓝色的头脊上还戴着一顶小帽子。卢克没有侦查出任何恶意，满腹只盘算着做点小生意。

“你们最近有没有接待过韩·索罗，就是那位韩·索罗？”卢克风轻云淡地说着，抬头却看到一双瞪大的眼睛。

“你没听说过？”他嗓音大得有些夸张，甚至招惹到了不必要的注意。

“没听说什么？”虽然还没听到回答，但是卢克有种不好的预感，韩又惹出什么大事了。

“唉，就这事啊！”酒保后退一步，钻进吧台后面，翻找出一张传单。在科洛桑人抛弃纸质印刷品的时代，塔图因人还在用油墨在泛黄的薄纸上印刷广告。卢克把纸片接到手中，立马被染了一指头墨黑色。然而他的注意力立马被传单上面印着的图像夺走了。

他看见一幅潦草的漫画，只有几根吝啬的线条，画出一张抽象的人脸，眯着一对小眼睛，鼻子是夸张的一弯曲线，脸上还用重墨打了一个大叉。但旁边的配字是不会错的：

“韩·索罗，你的仇家——现在是分食他皮肉的时候了！”

  
  


卢克拧紧了眉头，看着底下排布的小字，提醒接到传单的人这场“分食”的时间和地点，以及这场盛会的承办者。他回想了一下现在的时间，又抬起头，向酒保询问。

“鞣塔是谁？”

酒保点点头，接过卢克空掉的酒杯，转身在制酒机前等着蓄满。“你是外乡人吧？鞣塔是继承贾巴在塔图因财产的赫特人，据说是他的亲属。赫特族人就是这样，特别重家族感情。韩·索罗害死了贾巴，它的家人肯定会雇赏金猎人，追杀他到天涯海角。”说完，他突然意识到了什么，“你不会也是吧？可惜，晚了。”

转过身的时候，座位上已经没人了，吧台上只留了几枚镍币。

 

坐在飞行车里，卢克有些内疚。严格来说，是他和莱娅联手格杀了贾巴，却害韩担上了杀父之仇。他的通讯器无法担负星际间的长程通讯，无法联系莱娅，通过官方手段与这位地方豪强交涉，再说，他也不信赫特人会买新共和国的账。就连帝国也要掂量着与它们合作。

想起韩上一回落到赫特人手里的经历，卢克的心头揪紧了。他还记得朝冻在碳块里的韩望去的匆匆一眼。韩长着嘴像在痛苦地大叫，手掌推开在胸前，毫无用处地推挡着从四面八方压向他的冰冷碳粒。之后韩从来没跟他提过那有多难受，但即使没有开口讲述，卢克也能感知到他的情绪。一提到这件事，韩就会把话题转向别的方向。他依然残留着被封冻几个月余下的恐惧，若有若无地辐射出来，冲击着卢克的神经。他想安慰他，说一切都会好起来，他再也不会受到这种折磨了——但是谁知道呢？今天韩又落入了相同的境地。这位鞣塔甚至不打算采取碳凝这种长期慢性的折磨。它邀请所有人一起来观赏韩·索罗的最终死刑。

他对鞣塔一无所知。这名赫特族新头领会答应与他交易吗？它不缺钱，更不把共和国放在眼里，一旦形成了特殊的目的，就绝不会轻易改变主意。此外，如果它得知，与他交涉的卢克·天行者贾巴的死亡负有更大的责任，没准把他也扣下了。情况如此险恶，卢克可能需要把韩偷出来。他只有一天一夜的时间可以施行计划。

上一次施行救援计划可不像现在。他身边有莱娅、楚伊和兰多。有他们的接应，救援才能顺利实施。现在只有他一个，独自在沙海中开着租来的飞行车，往贾巴宫殿的方向开去。他甚至无法和莱娅取得联系，如果他被俘获了，她至少要一星期后才能带人赶到。到那时候，他没准已经和韩一起，挂在莫斯·艾利斯的城外，被食腐飞禽吃空了。

卢克沉下脸，只有一条路了。事到如今，他第一次庆幸自己的出身。


End file.
